Watcher
by Kurisutaru
Summary: Usagi is the bodyguard of a multi billionare businessman....now....who can guess who this guy is?....DUH...Mamoru Chiba...
1. Default Chapter

Author: Kurisutaru   
Email:kurisutaru_faithful@hotmail.com   
Title: Watcher   
Chapter: 1----I was gonna make it a one-parter.... But.... Oh well...it's 2 parts now ^_^   
THANKS: Hey! How is everyone?!...Haven't heard from you in a while a few of you.......tough at school ne?!..SIGH...onee-chan(get better!!)....imouto-chan(thanks for the help with the spelling!), Jess-chan...and anyone  
else...good luck at school! Sweetie-chan!...Hum-chan(where have ya been?)....Rini-chan!....Uji-chan(Hope you had  
a good trip)....and to anyone else....gomen....I have a bad memory.....gomen....I didn't get to hit you with the   
hammers ^_^   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~   
5200 Light Years has passed through this spacecraft. Carried inside was a single bouncing bundle of joy. Test   
after test after test, they found nothing about the child. Every scan, every injection proved useless.   
  
Soon the child was child no more, in fact it took her a few short years to develop into a full-grown lady, a   
beautiful blond haired angel. That is after all what she was named after, an Angel. An Angel named Serenity, was   
actually once the two scientists' lost daughter's name. This daughter was just one of their angels.   
  
Serenity's rapid growth was due to her travel of 5200 light years, causing the time around her to stop. The   
scientists there believe that when she departed, she was indeed the same age.   
  
Serenity asked, for someone to look after. At the age of 14(according to her body chemistry), she decided,  
she wanted to become a watcher, or guardian angel. Instead of sitting in a lab, the old scientist agreed, knowing   
very well what she felt. After testing her physical abilities, the scientists found that her adapting ability was   
incredible. With a final lesson in life, and a final goodbye. "Usagi Tsukino" was given her very first look at the world.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
The Chiba Corporation Securities hired Usagi Tsukino as a silent bodyguard of Mamoru Chiba...   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
"Hmph.....what's so great about watching this guy bring a different girl to his house every   
night?"   
  
"Usagi! Be quiet! You wanna wake his dogs??!!"   
  
"But Rei-chan! I'm bored!!!" The young woman whined   
  
"And you are an extraterrestrial? Some intelligent life form." Rei sighed   
  
"OOOOooo, you Baka! I heard that." Usagi raised her gun up to Rei, and aimed. Rei, Dodged.   
  
"Hey! Don't start this again! Remember what the boss said about wasting ammunition?" Rei took  
out her gun and shot it at Usagi, Usagi shot back. She knocked the bullet off course and back at Rei. Now Rei had to dodge two bullets.   
  
"Damn, you're good." Rei shouted through her mouthpiece.   
  
Both ladies were wearing all black sweatshirt and pants. Each has a headpiece, with earphones  
and an extended piece with a microphone. Rei had long black hair tied into a sloppy bun. Rei was standing on a tree  
across from the second floor kitchen. Rei was assigned to watch for intruders. Usagi had past shoulder curly blond  
hair, tied into a high ponytail. She was sitting in a tree across from Mr. Chiba's bedroom. She was to watch the   
whereabouts of Mr. Chiba.   
The two girls shuffled around in the trees, and sighed of boredom.   
The first floor lights lit on, The Maid must be going for a walk or something. A loud gunshot was   
heard,   
  
"Shoot, someone's in the house!" Usagi screamed, she jumped off the 20-foot high tree and went  
into the first floor. Rei shot a rope from her wrist and swung into a nearby balcony. With her hand on the trigger   
button, Rei guided herself through the upstairs hall, footsteps were coming.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
~~Usagi~~   
  
My heart pounded loudly and wildly, my hands clutching the gun I swung around left and right,   
looking for anything. A shadow raced through the dark living room. I raced across jumping the couch and coffee   
table. I recalculated my strategy, Mr. Chiba was in the second living room with the woman, and the gunshot was   
heard from the kitchen. with the calculated distance, the intruder should be with Mr. Chiba right now!   
  
I raced to the second living room, I heard voices, the lady's quiet screams, the intruder's dark   
deep voice, Mr. Chiba's cold, harsh demanding, voice. I decided, to just jump the guy. Taking a deep long breath, I   
knocked down the door,   
  
"Hands up Scumbag!" I pointed my gun at the intruder. Mr. Chiba, and the woman scampered their  
way to the side of the room. The intruder turned slowly while still holding his arms in the air. The man had a dark   
and sinister look, he started to laugh.   
  
"HAHAHAHA, Little girl, what are you going to do to me?"   
At that point I didn't care what happened to that guy, "Creepy sexist pig, just put your hands high   
above your head!"   
  
The man started laughing again, "Come on pretty, what are you gonna do shoot me?"   
  
I shot him four times, one in each limb though he underestimated me, I didn't underestimate him.  
When he was down, I cuffed him and dragged him out the door.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
~~Mamoru~~   
  
"You know Mamoru, you just *must* work out." The repulsive young red head ran her hands along   
my body. I don't know how Andrew convinced me to have *another* blind date! Every night, he finds a way to   
convince me into taking out , *the* girl. Every time, telling me,   
  
"Mamoru, this is *the* girl, I know it! I'm your best friend, would you ever doubt me?"   
.....   
Every time...   
  
"Umm...Melissa, how about we call it a night, I have meetings tomorrow. I'll call you some time ok?"   
  
"Oh but honey, we have *all* night together, please, could I, stay the night??"   
  
SIGH...this was the part I hated, leashing my expensive security on these concubines.   
  
*KNOCK KNOCK*   
  
I chuckled a little in my head, maybe they heard my call already, or they just had each night   
estimated at how soon I get rid of the woman.   
  
I opened the door, " What the H--"   
  
A man in dark pushed me off to the side, then I saw him load the gun.   
  
"Mamoru Chiba, our elite force will get you, maybe not me, but one of us will. So, will you make it   
easy on yourself, and come with me now."   
  
The redhead started sniffling and crying, the man in dark, eyed her with his cold, cold eyes.   
  
"Isn't there something we could work out?" I asked calmly   
  
The man bore his eyes in to me, "You have 3 seconds, I will not hesitate to kill."   
  
"one..."   
I darted my eyes around the room, for something, anything to help me.   
"two..."   
I held eye contact with the intruder,   
"Thr---"   
*BANG*   
  
I young women around 5'7" held a gun in her tiny hands. She wore black and a headset.   
  
"HANDS UP SCUMBAG!"   
Her eyes narrowed as the intruder started to laugh. A cold, ice look was passed between them. A few   
sentences thrown at each other, then gunshots.   
*BANG*   
*BANG*   
*BANG*   
*BANG*   
Four points for the blond woman!   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
The incredible young lady, approached me with a bright smile, unlike I've ever seen. Strange who is   
this girl? I don't remember hiring her on my security list.   
  
"Sorry Sir! I'll get that room fixed! Would you like some hot cocoa for now? It's a long night ahead   
of you. Since you are going to talk to the police."   
  
She walked out dragging the defenseless man across my living room, like a child's toy. Who is this remarkable woman?   
  
I followed her out of the room.   
  
"Just who are you?" I asked impatiently   
  
She froze...   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
~~Usagi~~   
  
"Just who are you?" Mr. Chiba asked, I froze, rules are, he doesn't know that I exist. I'm not suppose to, I'm suppose to be invisible. I'm going to be fired *groan*, I started moving the body again, over to the kitchen where the Rei and the Maid were.   
  
"Baka! Did you have to shoot him 4 bloody times?!"   
  
I winced, "Gomen Rei gomen!!! But he called me a Little Girl. I wasn't going to stand for that." I changed the subject, "How is Molly?"   
  
Rei sighed in aspiration, "She's find, the man just knocked her out. Bad hit to the head, but she should be fine. The cops are coming, and so is the ambulance."   
  
"I see, well then, back to our post soon. Boy are we going to hear it!" I groaned   
  
"Baka! You know very well you were too busy trying to get me back to pay attention to your job, Boss knows that too."   
  
I groaned again, "Awh Rei, be nice! I already have 30 deductions, the only reason I'm still here is because of my Oto-san."   
  
"I just, *hate* to interrupt you to but, WHAT THE H--"   
  
I acted like a little schoolgirl and blinked pretty a few times, "Now Mr. Chiba, no swearing, or cursing   
please."   
  
He looked at me in a very peculiar fashion, "Ok.." He answered   
  
I smiled at satisfaction.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
~~Mamoru~~   
  
I was a little thrown off by the angel's smile, but then I recalled, just what the heck is going on,   
  
"As I was saying, WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?" I said in a booming voice.   
  
The blond Miss answered me in a gentle voice, "All will be answered Mr. Chiba, please wait for a moment."   
  
Mr. Smith, my Security Chief arrived, he was certainly in his mid 60s, quite a remarkable man, a great   
ally. "Mr. Chiba, how good to see you again. Unfortunately not under the best circumstances."   
  
"Yes indeed, Mr. Smith, please explain what is going on."   
I starred coldly into his eyes, the quivering body of Melissa was suddenly removed by the two women,   
along with Molly and the intruder. A herd of police flooded to the same room questioning and demanding answers.   
Soon after, the ambulance arrived taking people away. Mr. Smith, assured the policed, that I was indeed to tired,   
and desperate to answer questions, my house was finally cleared.   
  
The two women returned, and seemed to take their place in the room.   
"Mr. Chiba, I would like you to meet, team Level 5."   
  
"Pardon me Mr. Smith?" I really did not get it, I know of the levels created in the Chiba Corp security. But   
I have never heard of level 5.   
  
"Mr. Chiba, I am sure you are well aware of the first four levels, but level five is a classified team. No one knows of them but me, they are hired to be, invisible, to watch you carefully, while of course keeping a distance.   
They live as the ultimate bodyguards, far more sophisticated and advanced then any other level. They could be   
your greatest ally or your greatest enemy."   
  
I took in a breath, trying hard to take in all the information. "Go on Mr. Smith." I wanted to know more   
about these, two intriguing women.   
  
"Team Level 5 consists of these two young women. They have worked with services, so classified, you   
have never heard of them. This, is Usagi Tsukino, and this is Rei Hino."   
  
Mr. Smith pointed to the beautiful blond angel, Usagi, her name and graceful presence seems to scream   
helplessness, I glanced quickly at her eyes. Her eyes seem so bright, her presence shouts peace and happiness. But  
she maybe the most powerful woman I have ever met. Rei, had long black hair, she seemed to mix into the dark,   
her eyes fierce like a wild fire.   
  
"Nice, to meet you" I bowed, traditionally, they bowed in return.   
  
"Now Mr. Chiba, I'm sure you know of the great force at work against you. We at this point have no  
clues as to why and how they got here. They are so unclear that this makes them a very strong potential threat.   
That is why with your permission, I will break Level 5, for undercover work. Rei will work at your office for any   
suspects working behind you, as well as be on guard. And Usagi, will be your new maid, taking care of you and your  
children. Now remember this is for your protection, especially for your children."   
  
Serenity and Emi, I promised Ami and Greg, that I would watch them with my life. They disappeared   
shortly after a scientific discovery, so dangerous, that the all the search teams anyone could hire could not find   
them. In the meantime I promised them I would watch their two angels, it was as if they knew that they would   
disappear. I have to accept this plan, they are coming home from camp soon.   
  
"Very well, I agree, but do not forget that my children's safety is beyond mine. I am making that very,   
*very* clear. Now Mr. Smith, if there is nothing else. I would like to get some sleep, please handle this mess."   
  
I marched up my stairs, reenacting everything that happened. Who could be against me? The hardest  
thing of all, is know that, I have many enemies, and very few allies.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
~~Usagi~~   
  
Mr. Chiba walked up his stairs, thinking hard. Shocked at the new information given by the Boss I   
confronted him, "Sir, what do I do now?"   
  
He sighed in a long breath, his age caught up with him, "Usagi, this is the new plan. But I want you to   
please, be extra careful, please. I feel that something will happen, something that will change many, many lives.   
This group will stop at nothing, nothing to get to their final destination."   
  
I looked carefully at Mr. Smith, his eyes clouded over, eyebrows scrunched, eyes stone. He was intrusting   
me with this one task,   
  
I put on a silly grin, "So, when do I get paid Mr. Smith?"   
  
He leaped at me, red-faced, "USAGI TSUKINO! THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO BRING THIS UP!"   
  
I giggled, "Yes, Sir!"   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
~~Usagi~~   
  
I spent the night watching Mr. Chiba, I was given all the final plans and was to be Mr. Chiba's temporary  
maid until Molly has had a good rest.   
  
Sniff sniff, that means I get no sleep for the next 24 hours!!! WAH!   
  
I rubbed my eyes tenderly, and blinked a few times to take in the morning night. "Good Morning Mr. Chiba!   
How would you like your coffee?" I greeted cheerfully, as he walked in through the kitchen door. He wore a white   
shirt, suspenders and trousers, his black thin framed glasses fell a few millimeters off, clearly showing his perfect   
blue eyes. He held the Friday paper, opened to I believe the stocks section, he removed his eyes from his paper and   
turned his attention on me.   
  
"Good Morning, Usagi. I take my coffee black." Then he turned back to his paper, and sat in his seat.   
  
Black, how can a person take in black? I wondered, well, I guess I would take my coffee black too, if I just  
found out that a group of people was trying to kill me. I set to work on his coffee, then I realized something very  
very important, I DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO MAKE COFFEE!   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
~~Mamoru~~   
  
I acted as if everything went normally, I had my usually morning paper, my usual 7am wake up call, and   
hopefully my usual morning coffee!   
  
I looked up impatiently at the angel ahead of me, Usagi. She was wearing the standard "French" maid   
uniform, the kids like to dress up the Maids in the house, many of them disapproved, but I honestly don't mind, she  
looks great in it. She was adorable, she was fumbling around the kitchen island, looking for all the supplies for my  
coffee, and making the coffee machine spout brown water?   
  
I bolted from my relaxing seat,   
  
"Usagi!"   
She turned to me in panic, her face full of embarrassment, and shame, she was ready to go into tears.   
"Mr. Chiba, I'm so sorry, but, I don't know how to make coffee. I don't drink it."   
  
I took in a long breath, then a sigh. No matter how much I pretend that everything in normal, I know it will   
never be, as long as Usagi is here.   
  
I put on a smile, "Usagi, don't worry about it, I did not expect you to be able to make coffee. Next time if   
there is something you don't know, ask ok? Why don't you just make me a drink you can make. I'll stop the coffee   
machine from blowing up."   
  
She smiled the smile, it just brightened my entire day.   
  
"Arigatou Mr. Chiba! I'll get on it right away."   
She hopped over to the next Kitchen Island to create my drink, or more disaster.   
  
After I finally got to the gone crazy coffee maker. I went up to my room to change, then returning to see a  
smiling Usagi.   
  
"Mr. Chiba! Your hot cocoa."   
  
I smiled and mumbled thank you as I took a sip of the cocoa. Usagi smiled brighter, and bounced over to   
the messes around the kitchen and started to clean.   
  
I found my salvaged paper lying next to me on the table and took my privilege of reading it. I was soon   
interrupted with a sweet tune being hummed. I smiled to myself and continued reading the paper.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
~~Mamoru~~   
  
I soon left Usagi to be at home, while I was escorted to the office. Today, the children will be returning   
home, Usagi will pick them up. I hope, that the kids will like Usagi, but, I find it hard not to like her, she is so sweet   
and kind. The car stops, door opens, "Good Morning Mr. Chiba!" Greeted Rei. She was in a red business suit, and   
soon I realized that Rei didn't always aim to become a personal bodyguard. She was a fiery businesswoman,   
someone I intended to really hire, she has great passion for the business field. Now I sit in my chair, and wondering,  
how the kids are doing with Usagi...   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
~~Usagi~~   
  
I sit in the very, very nice convertible biting my nails. This will be the first time I see Mr. Chiba's kids, funny, I've  
never seemed to see a business tycoon, a loving father type. I wonder who these kids' mother is. I start day   
dreaming to myself, she must have been beautiful, very smart and graceful, how it would be great to have that kind  
of mother. I smile to myself, in a way I did, the very nice Doctor Mizumi, was all those things and more.   
  
I turned my attention to my left, two bouncy young children giggle away at game of tag.   
  
"Ser! Wait up! You know I can't run that fast!"   
  
The blue haired blue eyed child ran around freely like a bird, she dashed across the side of the street I am on.   
The brown haired girl tries to follow, from where I sit, I see that the child is about to be, ran over by a car!   
  
"Look Out!" I screamed, the child turned her innocent head towards me, and away from the unsuspecting vehicle. I dashed over a grabbed as much of the child as I could, and jumped to safety.   
  
The other girl looked both ways, before crossing the street. Learning from her younger sister, and ran to my side.   
  
"Emi! Emi! Are you ok? I'm so sorry I didn't wait for you Emi-imouto-chan. Gomen!" The Blue Haired girl started   
crying, I immediately softened, "What is your name?" I asked   
  
She stopped crying just for a moment to look at me, "Serenity" She said. Serenity! The children I was supposed   
to pick up! I smiled a big smile, "Hello Serenity, My name is Usagi, I'm your father's new maid."   
  
She smiled and curtsied back, "Nice to meet you."   
I was honestly quite surprised at her incredible politeness. I looked down to the weeping brown haired child, I   
whispered, "You must be Emi. Nice to meet you."   
  
Emi soon forgot that she was crying, and smiled up at me, "Your pretty, are you going to marry my Uncle?" She   
asked. I giggled at the thought of marrying Mamoru, it was faltering, but I doubt that Mamoru would be interesting  
in someone that can kill him in less than 3.5 seconds flat. "No, I'm your new maid." I look at the to faces, a eerie   
silence passed between us, I spoke up, "How about, when we get back to the house, I fix you guys up with some   
ice-cream?"   
  
"YEAH!! THANK YOU USAGI-ONEE-CHAN!" And they attached to me like leaches.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
~~Mamoru~~   
  
"I'm home!" I yelled with a smirk on my face, I bought pizza for the girls. Hmm I start counting in my head,   
3--2--1...   
  
"UNCLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
The two angels knock me to the ground.   
"Hey girls, guess what I got for you." I replied in a teasing tone.   
"WHAT?!" The two said in unison, how adorable, I answer them, clearly showing that they can't wait much   
longer.   
"I bought pizza!"   
"YEAH!!!" the girls screamed, I smiled.   
"Now go set the table girls! I'll go get the pizza ready." I ordered the girls ran off, I wonder where Usagi is?   
  
I walked my way to the kitchen in a great mood, assassins may be trying to kill me, but times with the kids are   
great. I arrive in the kitchen to see Usagi on a high ladder.   
  
"Oh! Hello Mr. Chiba!"   
"Hello Usagi." I replied   
Then asked, "What are you doing up there?"   
"I'm looking for some bugs."   
"Bugs?" I asked, surely my house can't have dead bugs lying around!   
"Electronic Bugs, but I don't see any up here." Relieved, I release my breath, then *BANG* "Got it!" Usagi yelled   
"Got what?" I ask   
"Why the bug." She simple states.   
I just nodded my head, who am I to ask?   
"I'm coming down." She yelled and proceeded down, and slips on the second step down, instincts caught in, and   
I caught her.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
The flurries of her uniform flowed everywhere around us. Her head rested lightly on my arm. Her body was   
practically weightless, her hair fell undone from her ponytail, and her eyes closed. I feel a sudden urge to hold her   
tighter, and never let go. Her arms, and hands curled up in front of her, her presence screamed beauty.   
  
She opened her eyes, clear blue and looking curiously up at me.   
"Gomen, Mr. Chiba, I'm such a klutz." I just kept looking at her, like I couldn't get enough of just looking at her.   
She blushed under my gaze, "Mr. Chiba, you can put me down now." She said politely, "Don't call me Mr. Chiba, call   
me Mamoru, Usagi."   
"Mamoru" She said my name, and blushed. I gaze back and forth between her two blue, blue eyes.   
  
"Uncle Mamo-chan! Where are you?...The table's all set!"   
  
I snapped out of my current weakened state, "Coming kids!" I yelled back, and ever so gently, placed Usagi to the   
ground. This time, she gazed at me, searching my eyes, she smiled and walked to the room where the kids were. My   
heart, started a weird sound, doki doki doki.   
The sound of my heart pounding, of love.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Doki-is the sound of the pounding heart of love, in Japan.   
  
Tell me what you think....this is my last effort, in writing fics....   
Kuris-chan   
  



	2. Chapter 2

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Author-Kurisutaru  
email-kurisutaru_faithful@hotmail.com  
Webpage-http://fly.to/kuris-chan  
Title-Watcher  
Chapter-2  
Rated: PG(with the exception of mild mild swearing.....)  
Disclaimer-Standard disclaimer  
Thanks: You know who you are...you guys(actually girls..hehehe...k...bad joke) are the best!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~Usagi~~  
  
I slowly put away the plates from dinner, and recall back at what happened earlier. I was in Mamoru's arms, it felt so perfect, so indescribable. I smiled,  
Mamoru,  
then I sighed,   
such a kawaii name!  
  
I stopped my silly grinning, what am I doing? What is this feeling? I paused the dishes for a moment, dried my hands and placed them on my heart, what is the feeling?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~Mamoru~~  
  
The rest of the night finished quietly, I headed to my parlor to read, while the kids went to bed. Usagi was still downstairs, cleaning the house. I automatically lifted my hand to the bridge of my nose and lifted my glasses up carefully. Then looked up from my page, and starred blankly at the picture frame across the room. My mind wandered, from how the kids have grown, to Usagi.  
  
Usagi intrigued me very much I, in my life, have never met a woman like her before, and it isn't because she can kill in 3.5 seconds. She's cute, kind, patient, beautiful, and absolutely amazing! I can clearly see her image in my head, her blue eyes brighten with her smile. The way her hair bobs up and down as she laughs, or talks to the kids. How, just being in her presence, can make you forget that some lunatic group is trying to kill you. I think back, when I caught her from her fall. She seemed to be a fallen angel from the sky. Her aurora flowed around her like a halo. The peaceful look on her face, the pink tinted checks, pearly pouted lips. I was such a fool, I almost kissed her.  
*groan*  
I can't, shouldn't be thinking about this now, and tried to continue my book. With very, very little success, I decided, heading to bed was the best idea.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~Usagi~~  
  
Using all my training and strength, I tried my very best, to *not* think about Mamoru. Oh, but how can one avoid thinking about him? He seems to have a hard outer exterior, but he's quite gentle and soft, especially with the children. He eyes is defiantly, one of the thoughts that linger in my mind the longest. Those deep, deep ocean eyes, can turn to stone, or a warm beachside tidal pool. In furry, I scrub the dishes in my soupy hands harder, I *will* not think about my employer, I *will* not think about my employer...  
  
Sigh, I finally finished up the chores, after looking around and checking every downstairs room. I went up the stairs, and checked on the children. As, a good safety precaution, the family all slept in one room. Which was quite big, it could fit all their beds, along, with my oh-so-comfortable incline chair. The two girls slept soundly side by side. I looked over to the far right, Mamoru was sleeping, like he was in a hurricane. His blankets curled around him, hair ruffled, he looked like a kawaii baby.  
  
I walked over to his side, silently and attempted to unravel him from his chaos. After a few minutes of tugging I finally got the blanket loose. Taking a careful breath, I pulled the blankets up for him, through my carelessness, I ended up, face to face practically touching him. I halted my breath, hoping that I wouldn't wake him, then I gently backed away. I was 3 inches away from his face, then he threw his arm into the air, it landed across my waist, and I practically leaped off and started yelling.   
*groan*   
But I'd be in so much trouble if he caught me like this. I attempted to lift his hand off, and slip quickly away, unfortunately, some one was having fun, putting me in such a position (*~...well duh...I need some romance in this story!~*) Mamoru rolled over to his right, causing me to be thrown across him and next to him in bed!  
  
I breathed carefully and tried to think of something. But when you faced to face with a guy that makes your heart melt and feel funny, it's hard to think at all. His hold around my waist tightened, I just stopped breathing, then, his eyes popped opened.  
  
(*~excuse my language please!~*)  
SHIT!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~Mamoru~~  
  
Blankness, then, feeling and sound, am I awake? Strange, my hand seems to be holding something, no, someone! My eyes pop open, *groan* I even dream of Usagi! Sigh, she looks, frightened, her blue eyes blank, all I can think about, was kissing her fear away. I held her closer and just kissed her.  
  
Everything about her was warm and soft, she smelled of flowers.   
  
Shit!(-_-'' I know...your asking..do I really need this language?)   
  
I'm not dreaming!  
  
I push Usagi away and leap out of bed. Usagi(standing as well) stares at me with her wide blue eyes, her hand to her soft lips. I swallow hard, and attempted to speak, "Usagi, I'm sorry about that, I wasn't fully awake, I had no idea what I was doing. Forgive me please?" My voice croaked  
  
Usagi just stares blankly off to a side, and started murmuring something softly, "I'm sorry as well Mamoru, sorry if I seem a little shaken, but--" Then she turns her lovely confused eyes and looked straight into mine. "That was my first kiss." My heart did some weird flips, her first kiss? I looked at her more carefully, how can someone so perfect, not have been kissed before?  
  
I sit down at the bed, just to think a little. Usagi then sits next to me. I ask, "What should we do now?" Uncomfortable silence passed between us. Then, Usagi spoke, "Well, for now we should realize, that the kiss, really was just a dream." Stuttering just a little, she continued, "After all, you were not fully awake, so we should continue on, as if it happened, only in our dreams." My heart pained, "I agree." It was all just a dream.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~Usagi~~  
  
It was all a dream, at least my dream. I avoided actually confronting Mamoru for several days. I have occupied myself with getting to know the kids more. They were sweet, and kind, loving a playful, I knew immediately that Mamoru raised them. I started humming, as I mopped the floor.  
  
I started mopping the floor harder in frustration, why did I have to say that kiss was a dream? *scrub* *scrub* WHY did he agree?! That Jerk! *SCRUB* *SCRUB* *CRACK*  
  
"Dammit!"  
  
Emi-chan just walked in as I broke the mop.  
  
"Onee-chan? Are you ok?"  
  
My frustration melted away, and I quickly placed an innocent smile on my face, "Yes Emi I'm fine, just a little sad, but I will be ok." She smiled back and curled up to me. I picked her up and seated her on the table.  
  
"So young lady, are you finished your homework yet?" She made the most adorable face, "Blah! Homework! Who invented it anyways?(*~-_- I'd like to know too.....so I could drag that person out onto the street and shoot him....^_^~*)"  
  
I laughed, "Come on, Emi I'll help you." The little one sure knew how to cheer one up.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~Mamoru~~  
  
"Mr. Chiba, there is a social gather you must attend in order to close the deal with Mr. Fujitaru"  
  
Without looking up from the files in front of me, I asked, "When is this, social event Ms. Makato?"  
  
"Friday at 6pm, a masquerade ball. You'll need to bring a date."  
  
Without even thinking, I answered, "I'll bring my family."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~Usagi~~  
  
After a long day, Mamoru came home. Usually, we would just start dinner in silence, except when we were talking to the kids. I called the kids down to dinner, while Mamoru went to the kitchen to pick up some drinks.  
  
"Serenity! Emi! Dinner!" I shouted, and headed back to the kitchen to pick up the rest of dinner. Mamoru was there, "Usagi, I have a favor to ask you. A client of mine is holding a grand party at his home. I've invited you and the kids to come. So, will you come?"  
  
I smiled to his unsure look, "Oh course! Someone has to watch the kids!" My face grew serious, "A public gathering, can be the perfect set up that this group was waiting for."  
  
He nodded in the same tone, "Also, I've invited my friend over for dinner tomorrow night, so make something extra.  
I stood up tall and saluted him, "Yes Sir!" and giggled all the way to the dining room. With an awkward situation like that, a little humor goes a long way.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~Usagi~~  
  
"I'm singing in the rain, just singing in the rain!" I prance around in the rain-covered sidewalk in my oversized yellow raincoat. Holding a waterproof bag in one hand, and in the other a big black umbrella. Dark clouds hung over the blue sky, and thick rain droplets fell. I was on my way to the market this morning to buy groceries for tonight's dinner. I was planning to make spaghetti. The kids lover spaghetti, it will be a meal worthy of Mamoru's guest.   
  
A cell phone started ringing, *blink* *blink* I stopped on a busy Tokyo road, and darted my eyes back and forth looking for the source. People walking up and down the street stare at me funny   
  
!!  
  
It's my phone! *Usagi throw her hand to her back and starts laughing funny, causing even more pedestrians to stare* I quickly fished the phone out of the bag.  
  
"Hello, Usagi Tsukino Speaking!"  
  
"Usagi, it's me Rei. I've dug in deep, too deep. I have too much information. I'll pass it to you, Friday night at the ball. Until then, I'll be in hiding."  
  
I sighed, "Oh Rei, please be careful."  
I could practically see her smile, "Don't worry Baka."  
And the line went dead. I stood in the rain, starring at the phone, then to the sky, *Please let Rei be ok.*  
  
I regained my composition and headed towards the market, as if nothing was at risk.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mamoru~~  
  
I was in a very relaxed position in my chair, with my feet on the desk. I fiddled around with the folded piece of paper in my hand, maybe I'll make a crane, I thought, as the secretary bolted into my room.  
  
"Sir, someone is on the phone. They told me to pass the message, *Two Angels of Mine.*"  
  
I bolted off my chair, and shooed the Secretary away, and lifted the phone with a shaky hand.  
"Hello?" I croaked  
"Mamoru, it has been, a very long time." The male voice replied, I gulped as he continued, "We have very little time, so please let me explain. A few years ago, when we disappeared we encountered an alien life form. But just recently, we realized, that she came from the very moon that is attached to this planet. Mamoru, she was princess of the moon, she is Usagi Tsukino. And the most dangerous thing of all, is the men after you, aren't after you. They're after her!  
They know how to take her on, it's up to you to save her when the time comes."   
  
A female voice came on, "Thank you Mamoru, you've done more than anyone ever could."  
  
"Greg, Amy--"  
  
"-----"  
  
"Shit!" The phone was disconnected. I run my hand through my hair to take in all that was said. Usagi, an alien, from the moon, and she was a princess of the Moon. And the men after me, is after her?! I hope my head in agony, what am I going to do?  
  
I decided attending to the unfolded paper crane would suffice.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~Usagi~~  
  
I hummed my favorite tune, as I prepared dinner. The children were upstairs doing homework. Mamoru wouldn't be home for several hours, I put the spaghetti noodles into the pot. A door unlocked, I froze to sense the predator's motions. Movement came from the front door, hmm, the front door, very catchy idea, and most obvious and unsuspected place to enter from. More movement, I immediately went for my gun at my side, and crawled towards the main hall. I took in a breath slowly, and slipped out my pocket mirror and attempted to view down the hall.  
  
Damn, I can't see a thing, I placed my mirror away. I decided to wait till the predator was close enough. The footsteps came closer and closer, my heart sped it's pace, as the footsteps got louder and louder. The anticipation was killing me, I'm not going to wait any longer. I stepped out and the gun was right at the person's head.  
  
"Umm, Usagi?" A voiced whispered, I looked closely at the predator, "Mamoru?!" I gasped, I quickly placed the gun away.  
  
"What are you doing home so early?" I asked trying to avoid the fact that I was about to kill Mamoru.  
  
"There is something important I have to tell you." He said, quietly and in a low voice. Why is Mamoru acting so strange today? I followed him to the living room, he placed a hand on my shoulder and pushed me into the couch, then sat himself.  
  
The look on his face caused me to worry.  
"Usagi, how much do you know about your past?"  
"M--my past?" I shuddered out, does he know? My eyes clouded, that, I'm not human?  
"Usagi I know about the fact you are not human, but that isn't what is the main concern." He looked intensely into my eyes. So he did know, but, did he care?  
"Usagi, did you know, that you came from the moon?"  
My eyes widened, "The moon?!" I replied.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~Usagi~~  
  
I started shaking, and I couldn't stop, so many things came into my mind, the moon, my lost parents, and my origins, flashes of old memories.  
  
Mamoru slipped his hand around me, and hugged me close. I barred my head into his shoulder.  
  
Please, please stop these thoughts, these scenes, the death of my parents, why I've traveled so far, just to end up so close to were I came from. The memories of the traitors, all came flooding back, all I've seen before. Traitors one after another, they torn apart our home, they burned our castles, they killed my parents. My eyes widened, Mr. Smith, I watched him kill my parents before my eyes, and then he went after me. But a strange glow imitated, and I was in a deep sleep.  
  
My mind couldn't take the pressure anymore, and the world slipped from around me.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~Mamoru~~  
  
"Usagi! Usagi!" In a panic frenzy, I placed her on the couch, she fainted. I took in air a few times again, then, calmly walked over to the kitchen to make some tea. The children were upstairs, have found their way down, they huddled at the side of the door, "Uncle Mamo-chan? Is Onee-chan ok?" Serenity asked timidly, while Emi gripped Serenity for comfort. The children have gotten quite close to Usagi, I smiled, and she's like the perfect mother. My eyes slightly widened at the thought of Usagi being their mother. "Usagi will be fine, now kids, I want you to set the table, we have a guest coming."  
  
Now that I had the children occupied, I walked back to see how Usagi was doing, she stirred awake.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~Usagi~~  
  
My eyes fell opened, I frantically looked around at my surroundings, Above me stood a very worried Mamoru. I got up slowly, while Mamoru watched my condition attentively.   
  
He finally spoke, "Usagi, are you alright?" "Yes" I replied quietly, and motioned him to site next to me. Silence passed as each of us tried to figure out what to say and do. The anxiety filled the room quickly, and I lost it. I collapsed crying on Mamoru, I felt so ashamed, betrayed, I felt like there is no one I could trust. Mamoru rapped his arms around me and started to whisper, "Usagi, it's ok. You can tell me what is wrong, I want to know. I don't want to see you cry." His voice was so soft and gentle. He hold was calm and peaceful. My heart pumped a strange beat, still in his embrace, I placed a single hand on his chest, to regain my composition. That was when I knew, the same strange beating came from his heart. I looked up to see the expression in his deep blue eyes, they twinkled. I couldn't look away, something pulled me closer to him. The strange beating beneath my hand exhilarated.  
  
"EEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" Sharp screams came from the kitchen, dishes crash, and more screams  
  
The kids!  
  
I quickly pulled my self out of the sweet trace, and bolted to the kitchen. Without thinking I pulled out my gun, finger on the trigger.   
  
"Yamatte!" I yelled as loud as I could, the children stopped their screams and attacks on the men holding them. The men turned around with loaded guns in hand, and started shooting.  
  
Shit.  
  
I dodged the bullets swiftly and behind a counter. I counted the amount of bullets shot, and when they were reloading, I dodged back out to try and recover the children. I got Emi's hand, she held on tight, and I managed to pull her straight out of the intruder's arms. Unfortunately, I wasn't so fortunate. I screamed her name, as she was being taken away. It was a slow-motion action film running through my head. And in these stories, you always miss the catch, by one single second. Mamoru found his way into the battered kitchen and hugged Emi close to him. I just starred blankly into space as I took in, that I couldn't save Serenity. A tear feel down my face, something I rarely experience, but already cried twice in one day.  
  
Emi released herself from Mamoru's hold, and walked to my side, "Onee-chan, it's ok." And bent over to hug my haggard body, all I could do, was hug back and cry.   
  
*DING* *DONG*  
  
The guest was here, Mamoru left to get the door. I held Emi's hand, and got off the floor. Then dusted off myself and Emi without any words exchanged. I gave Emi a comfort smile, and went out to great the guest.  
  
There stood in cloak like coats, was an elegant beautiful woman. She had short blue hair, and blue framed glasses, her eyes shimmered upon the Emi. Emi looked back, with a gaze of recognition, but no idea of what. next to the elegant woman, was an intelligent, homely man. He had brown hair, and just stood 2 inches taller than his wife. He looked upon his wife, and Emi exchange looks with glee. Mamoru silently greeted the couple in the house, and out of the dark night.  
  
I immediately recognized them, "Dr. Ami and Greg Mizuno." I whispered.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~Mamoru~~  
  
I knew this day was coming, the day that they would return, to take their children back. It's selfish of me, but I deserve to keep them. I raised them since they disappear several years ago, perhaps I may not be blood related, but, I am still a father to them. Unfortunately, I was an unsuccessful father, I let those men take Serenity. And now I have to explain to the two most wonderful people in the world, their child was kidnapped, seconds before they arrived.  
  
I don't know who would be in more pain, me, or them. Me, knowing that, they were coming, couldn't protect them. Them, knowing that the kidnappers were just on the same lawn as they were on.  
  
Usagi seemed transfixed to the two, interacting with their estranged daughter. I walked quietly next to her and whispered, "Usagi, Are you ok?"  
  
Her eyes slowly diverted from the family and into my eyes. Her eyes watered, but she had a shinning smile on her face. She whispered to me, "I'm so happy to see their family together. But I couldn't save Serenity." And she collapsed my shoulder crying.  
  
Amy and Greg turned their attention to Usagi.  
  
"Usagi? What is wrong?" Asked Ami unknowingly  
  
Usagi looked back at them, with pain in her eyes. An emotion that seemed to be felt too many times before. she spoke slowly, as I held her hand, "Men, came in before you arrived. They tried to take the children. But I tried to get Serenity back--but I couldn't. I'm so sorry, I failed you."  
  
Concern and fear filled the eyes of the couple, they were not mad at Usagi. They were just sad, I pulled Usagi closer to me as she broke down further.  
  
"Let's continue this later, Amy Greg why don't you put down your things, and get settled. Emi, go help your mom and dad unpack." They all agreed, and with Usagi still clinging to me, I dragged her over to the couch.  
  
I spoke softly into her ear, "Usagi, please don't cry, it--it breaks my heart to see you cry." She looked up at me with her big watery eyes, and smiled. She got onto her knees, so that her height was the same as mine, and kissed me.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~Usagi~~  
  
I couldn't take it anymore, he was so kind, caring, and sweet, and so I don't know. But I do know, that I wanted this kiss.  
  
We stayed in that one position, just enjoying the moment. I get all these weird feelings when Mamoru is around. I want to kiss him, kill him, hug him, hurt him, and love him?  
  
Is this what love is like? The feeling of love, is so indescribable. Love is so incredible, it can feel so wonderful when your heart swells with love, and it can feel so horrible, when your heart breaks.  
  
I ended our bliss, and decided, that I needed to talk to him,   
"Mamoru, we need to talk."  
  
He cleared his throat, "Yes we do Usagi."  
  
A classic ackward moment occurred. I swallowed hard, and started to talk again, "Mamoru, what does love feel like?"  
  
Shock hit his face, he never considered loving me? I just held a strong face, until I hear his explanation, perhaps, I don't love, just want.  
  
He smiled, and cutely blushed a little, "Love, is something that is indescribable. It can make you feel like you're on top of the world. And it can make you feel like you're at the bottom. You see Usagi, I don't know love very well either, only from the two children, and from you."  
  
My eyes widened, did he love me?  
  
"Usagi, I was surprised when you asked me what love was, because you seem to give it freely to everyone, and you are able to show anyone the beauty of love. You help the kids, you helped Ami and Greg, you helped Rei, and you helped me."  
  
he pulled me into a hug, and rested his chin on my head, "I love you Usagi Tsukino, whether you are a alien or a princess or a bodyguard, a maid or a mother."  
  
I felt my heart swell.  
I hugged him back, "Ashiteru Mamoru"  
  
And in that peaceful silence, you could hear the sound,  
*doki* *doki* *doki*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Together, they gathered the aid of Federal Security in the Area, and manage to get Serenity back, safe and sound without a fight. Mr. Smith was safely behind bars. And they   
did go to the ball, and had a great time. Usagi was finally given a real identity, with the help of the two Doctors, who now live next door to the Chiba's, after the final research was over, getting to know their children again, though it will take time. Rei, got a huge promotion at Chiba Corp and is currently saying in the area, and seeing some music producer named Chad. And Usagi, who never did care much about her past, is now with Mamoru, and that was all she cared about.   
  
Oh, and of course she cared about the soon-to-be part of the family that was currently living in her belly.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SIGH!!!....FINISHED!!!......I know.....~_~ not very good....not very good at all......  
  



End file.
